Thomas Thatcher (1620-1678)
}} Biography Rev. Thomas Thatcher (or Thacher), son of Rev. Peter & Anne Thacher, bapt. May 1, 1620 at Milton Clevedon, Somerset, England. He died as pastor of the Boston. Mass. 3rd Chh. (old South Chh.) Oct. 5, 1678, Æ 59. He was the nephew of Rev. Anthony Thacher, patriarch of the Yarmouth, Mass. Thacher family. 1635 Migration to America Anthony Thatcher (1588-1667) was uncle of Thomas Thatcher (1620-1678), son of Anthony's brother Peter Thatcher (1587-1640), who had arrived in New England by 1637, when he witnessed a will in Newbury. Thomas was 15 in 1635 & therefore would have been listed among the "men, youths & boys" listed on the James roster, if, as some claim, he accompanied his uncle to New England. They came from Salisbury, Wiltshire, to Massachusetts Bay in 1635 on the James. (on or about 5 Apr 1635, "Anthony Thetcher, of Sarum, tailor," was enrolled on the James of London, preparing to sail from Southampton.) Boston Old South Church Established in 1669 in Boston by Rev Thomas Thatcher and originally called Third Congregational Church of Boston (the religion of the Plymouth Colony pilgrims). Old South Church is one of the older religious communities in the United States. It was organized by Congregationalist dissenters from Boston's First Church and was known as the Third Church (to distinguish it from the First and Second Congregational Churches in the city). The Third Church's congregation met first in their Cedar Meeting House (1670), then at the Old South Meeting House (1729) at the corner of Washington and Milk Streets in Boston. Members of the congregation have included Samuel Adams, William Dawes, Benjamin Franklin, Samuel Sewall, and Phillis Wheatley. In 1773, Samuel Adams gave the signals from the Old South Meeting House for the "war whoops" that started the Boston Tea Party. During the Unitarian Movement of the early 19th century, Old South was the sole Congregational Church in Boston to adhere to the doctrine of Trinitarianism. In 1816 Old South Church joined with Park Street Church to form the City Mission Society, a social justice society to serve Boston's urban poor. During the American Civil War, Old South became a recruiting center for the Union Army under minister Jacob Manning. Marriage and Family 1st Marriage: Elizabeth Partridge The children of Rev. Thomas Thacher and Elizabeth Partridge (1619-1664) are: # Thomas Thatcher (1644-1686), Jr., b. circa 1644, d. Aug. 2, 1686 at Boston, Mass.; m. Mary Savage, dau. of Maj. Thomas Savage & Faith Hutchinson, bapt. June 6, 1647 at Boston. She d. July 22, 1730. Five known children, including Rev. Peter Thacher, who succeeded his paternal grandfather as pastor of the Weymouth, Mass. church and later as pastor of the North Boston, Mass. church. # Rhodolphus Thatcher (1647-1733) - founder of 1st Congregational Church at Chilmark, Massachusetts / Martha's Vineyard. - b. Jan. 1, 1646/7 at Weymouth, Mass., d. July 6, 1733 at Preston, Conn., Æ 87; m. Jan. 5, 1669/70 at Duxbury, Mass., Ruth Partridge, dau. of George Partridge & Sarah Tracy, b. circa 1645 at Duxbury, Mass. She d. Oct. 30, 1717 at Lebanon, Conn. Nine children of the family. # Rev. Peter Thacher, b. likely at Weymouth, Mass. but bapt. July 18, 1651 at Salem, Mass., d. Dec. 17, 1727 at Milton, Mass., Æ 77; m. 1) Nov. 21, 1677 prob. at Boston, Mass., Theodora Oxenbridge, dau. of Rev. John Oxenbridge, b. July 25, 1659 at England. She d. Nov. 18, 1697 at Milton, Mass., Æ 39. He m. 2) Dec. 25, 1699 at Boston, Susanna Wilkins, dau. of Boston bookseller Richard Wilkins. She was the wid. of Rev. John Bailey of Boston, b. circa 1666 poss. at Limerick, Ireland, and d. childless Sept. 4, 1724 at Milton, Mass., Æ 59. He m. 3) by intention dated Aug. 12, 1727 at Boston, Elizabeth Thacher, his distant cousin, dau. of Judah Thacher and Mary Thorton, b. Oct. 1667 at Yarmouth, Mass. She was the wid. of Joshua Gee of Boston, Mass. She apparently survived Rev. Thacher and likely relocated back to Boston, Mass. after Dec. 1727, but there is no record of when she died. Rev. Thacher was the longstanding pastor of the First Congregational Church of Milton, Mass. # Elizabeth Thacher, b. circa 1655-1656 at Weymouth, Mass.; m. Capt. Nathaniel Davenport, s. of Capt. Richard Davenport & Elizabeth Hathorn, b. at Salem, Mass. He d. Dec. 19, 1675 in combat at Narragansett, RI in the King Phillip's War against the Narragansett Indians. There are no known children of this marriage. It is claimed that Elizabeth m. 2) before October 1677 Samuel Davis, but no record of their marriage or children can be found. 2nd Marriage: Margaret Webb Following wife Elizabeth's death, Rev. Thomas Thacher m. 2) Margaret Sheaffe, widow of Jacob, only known child of Boston merchant Henry Webb. She was bapt. Sept. 25, 1625 at Salisbury, England. There are no known children by this marriage with Margaret dying as the widow Thacher at Boston Feb. 4, 1693/4, Æ 69. References * Rev Thomas Thatcher - FindAGrave Memorial #7140823 * Old South Church - Wikipedia * History of Old South Church - Church website * See also Thomas Thatcher - Disambiguation